As a conventional technology, there is an example of a microconnector that is made small in a similar shape to an electric connecter in which a pitch between adjacent contact terminals is of the order of a few millimeters to several hundred micrometers. In this conventional microconnector, plural tuning-fork type contact terminals are prepared on a female side, that is, on a board of a socket, and plural rod-like contact terminals are provided on a male side, that is, on a board of a plug. The rod-like contact terminals enter between the tuning-fork type contact terminals, and the rod-like contact terminals are held by the spring forces of the tuning-fork type contact terminals, so that electrical connection of both is achieved. For example, JP-A-2002-246117 (FIG. 1) discloses this example.
However, in the above microconnector, when the distance between the adjacent contact terminals, that is, the pitch between the terminals becomes as fine as a few hundred to several tens micrometers, the contact terminal itself naturally becomes fine and thin, and in the contact terminal made of metal such as phosphor bronze which is widely used in a general electric connector, the spring force becomes insufficient, and the electrical connection between both the contact terminals becomes fragile. In other words, in the microconnector, the improvement of this spring force is one of subjects to be solved.
Then, a task of the invention is to provide a microconnector in which spring force of the contact terminal is improved and a manufacturing method of a socket therefor.